1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pull-out drawer assemblies and to an improved drawer slide for use in such assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of complicated guide and slide means have been proposed for pull-out type drawers. Nevertheless, the prior art devices have suffered from certain deficiencies. Conventionally, the slide member is mounted on the underside of a drawer for slidably engaging a track mounted within the furniture opening so that the drawer can be pulled or drawn easily from its storage cavity. Certain of the prior art drawer assemblies have failed to adequately support the drawer as it moves on its track to prevent tilting or displacement during movement. Other prior art devices included a number of components which were required to be separately and carefully installed in order to obtain proper alignment. Other of the prior art drawer slides extended the full length of the drawer and had specially molded components at each end thereof. As a result, such slides where required to be specially made to fit each of the many different available drawer lengths.
In the case of drawer slides used in the cabinets of mobile homes and recreational vehicles, a positive stop to prevent inadvertent release of the drawer from the cabinet opening was desirable. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,297, issued Nov. 14, 1978, to Mertes, shows a drawer slide with a selectively releasable, depending hook for engaging a stop provided in the cabinet track. To release the hook, it was necessary to manipulate the resilient hook out of the engagement position by flexing the hook with the user's fingers.
A need exists, therefore, for an inexpensive and rugged drawer slide assembly which can be produced for low cost and yet which is very durable.
A need also exists for a drawer slide which is formed in one piece and which can be simply and inexpensively installed on drawers of various widths and lengths.
A need also exists for such a slide assembly which prevents misalignment of the drawer during movement.
A need also exists for such a drawer slide which includes a positive stop to prevent inadvertent release of the drawer from the cabinet opening and yet which can be released without danger of pinching or otherwise injuring the user's fingers.